


Это у нас семейное

by Yallen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, F/M, Murder, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самым необычным в семействе Лектеров было, пожалуй, то, что они были слишком обычными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это у нас семейное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Runs In The Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895920) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



Самым необычным в семействе Лектеров было, пожалуй, то, что они были слишком обычными.

Ганнибал и Беделия — ныне оба известные психиатры с весьма успешной совместной практикой, много лет назад встретились на какой-то конференции и поженились вскоре после этого. Вот уже двадцать лет они счастливо жили в браке и воспитывали прекрасную дочь Эбигейл.

Эбигейл училась в той же элитной школе-интернате, где когда-то училась ее мать, и не зависимо от того, были ли это соревнования по стрельбе из лука, участие в театральных постановках или дискуссионных клубах, была одной из лучших. На занятиях только «отлично», и никто не сомневался, что однажды она станет столь же успешна, как и оба ее родителя. Каждый раз, когда на приезжала домой на каникулы, они отправлялись в недельную охотничью поездку. Охота была их общей страстью.

После каждой такой охоты они забивали несколько холодильников свежим мясом, и поскольку, как говорит Беделия Лектер: «...было бы не вежливо не поделиться таким сокровищем», всегда устраивали один из своих знаменитых обедов, подавая на стол добычу, приготовленную самим Ганнибалом. Их семья была словно идеальная команда радушных хозяев: Беделия, всегда умеющая поддержать светскую беседу, Ганнибал, неизменно готовящий потрясающие блюда с экзотическими названиями, словно в прошлой жизни он был шеф-поваром в каком-нибудь пятизвездочном ресторане, и Эбигейл, готовая развлечь гостей веселой историей из своей школьной жизни или сыграть на клавире новую пьесу, которой научил её отец.  
***

Безупречно воспитанные, всегда в элегантной, отлично скроенной одежде, очаровательные, умные, красивые и низменно успешные во всем, за что бы не взялись, Лектеры были просто образцовой семьей.

Однажды, на ее первом году обучения, соседка Эбигейл спросила, уже не состоит ли ее семья из роботов: «как в Степфордских женах» — сказала она.

Соседка пропала без вести на следующий день. Эбигейл, конечно же, была безумно расстроена, а школу захлестнула волна паники.

Однако, когда Ганнибал и Беделия забрали ее в гостиницу недалеко от школы чтобы «временно изолировать от несомненно травмирующих событий», слезы и всхлипы прекратились сразу же, как Беделия закрыла за ними дверь номера.

— Зачем ты убила ее, Эбигейл? — мягко спросил Ганнибал, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с дочерью.

— Она была грубой, — улыбнулась она, глядя на него снизу вверх.

В глазах Ганнибала светилась гордость, пусть Беделия и смотрела на них обоих немного сердито.

— Ты почтила ее, Эбигейл? — прошептала она.

— Конечно. Повара позволяют мне пользоваться служебной кухней время от времени, ведь я использую собственные ингредиенты и всегда оставляю им что-нибудь. Ее не найдут, я обещаю. В лесу полно диких свиней, а они могут съесть труп всего за день.

— Это дело привлекло много внимания, Эбигейл. Ты можешь представить, в какой опасности мы все можем оказаться, если ты хоть где-то была неаккуратна? Это было весьма эгоистично, — произнесла Беделия. — А эгоизм — наивысшая форма грубости.

Гордость в глазах Гннибала не угасла, но он встал и обнял Беделию за талию, прислоняясь вместе с ней к дешевым гостиничным обоям.  
— Твоя мать права, Эбигейл. Ты должна была предупредить нас, прежде чем действовать. Ты же знаешь, мы всегда готовы прийти тебе на помощь, стоит лишь попросить.

Улыбка Эбигейл исчезла.

— Мне жаль. Я подумала...я лишь хотела, чтобы вы гордились мной.

— И мы гордимся, милая. В конце концов, ты училась у лучших. Просто не будь столь легкомысленной в следующий раз, — успокаивающе произнесла Беделия.

— И что же ты сделала, чтобы почтить её? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Паштет из печени с трюфелями. Я оставила вам немного. Он в моей сумке, — тут же предложила Эбигейл.

— Я видел винный магазин в паре кварталов отсюда. Думаю, мерло отлично подойдет к трюфелям. Может быть, выйдем прогуляться?

— Вы оба стоите друг друга, — вздохнула Беделия. — Ну, в конце концов, я не из тех, кто отказывается от прекрасной еды.

***

Лекторы словно сошли с картин Нормана Роквела: красивые, улыбчивые, умные и прекрасно одетые.

Один из парней, что Эбигейл заманила в их охотничьи угодья, однажды спросил, как им удается быть такими счастливыми. К тому времени он был уже изрядно пьян и не удосужился даже до конца проглотить то, что жевал, сидя за столом в маленьком обеденном зале.

Беделия спрятала усмешку за глотком вина, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами с мужем в полумраке, разгоняемом лишь мерцанием свечей.

Эбигейл склонила голову набок и слегка улыбнулась, представляя, как помогает матери разделывать парня и припоминая любимые рецепты отца.

— О, я думаю, это у нас семейное.


End file.
